Cloverfoot
|pastaffie=Darktail's group, The Kin, Loner |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown''Revealed on Kate's Blog |warrior=Cloverfoot |rogue=Cloverfoot |loner=Cloverfoot |mother=Snowbird |father=Scorchfur |sisters=Berryheart, Beenose, Yarrowleaf, Bluebellkit, Gullkit, Frondkit |brothers=Buster, Conekit |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown }} Cloverfoot is a gray tabby she-cat. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : :After Tigerheart finds Slatefur and Berryheart, the white tom mentions Cloverfoot and Sparrowtail. He exclaims that they're with them. Tigerheart questions Slatefur, breath caught in his throat, and Slatefur nods. He informs the loner that the two cats are hunting. Shortly after, Cloverfoot returns with Sparrowtail, carrying a rabbit, but he drops it upon seeing Tigerheart and his small group of cats. Cloverfoot agrees with Slatefur that they should talk somewhere warmer, suggesting that they go back to their abandoned Twoleg den. When Spire insists that they come with them to the Clans, Cloverfoot and the others look alarmed. Cloverfoot uneasily explains that they've stayed away from the lake because they weren't sure whether ShadowClan would accept after they had betrayed them for the rogues and fought against the Clans. :Doubtful that he can trust them, Tigerheart meets Cloverfoot's gaze and asks if she and the other three would ever join the rogues again. Cloverfoot's eyes flash in alarm at the question, while Sparrowtail and Berryheart press together. Slatefur lifts his chin and replies with a firm no for all four cats. He explains that they chose to join Darktail because they thought he was strong, but they've realized how wrong they were, and they will spend the rest of their lives making it up to ShadowClan, if they agree to take them back in. Tigerheart reponds by saying that ShadowClan might not have any choice, as they lost so many warriors during Darktail's reign. He admits that he left ShadowClan to give Rowanstar a chance to lead. Shocked, Slatefur asks why, since he was Rowanstar's son and his strongest ally. Tigerheart explains that he was undermining his father, and he couldn't stay in ShadowClan since Rowanstar needed to regain his leadership. Sparrowtail, obviously not wanting to dwell on the past, asks Tigerheart where his camp is, since Tigerheart has kits with him. Blaze asks if the four cats were coming back to the Clans with them, and Tigerheart turns to the four loners, and asks if they are. The four exchange glances. Eventually, Slatefur looks at Tigerheart, and confirms that they are ready to go home. : :Cloverfoot appears in the manga. The gray tabby comes across Berryheart and her mate, Sparrowtail, in an abandoned Twoleg den. Berryheart joyfully greets her and Slatefur. Eventually, however, reality comes back and Cloverfoot expresses shame over their decision to join Darktail, asking why they even supported him to begin with. Slatefur states that they merely went along with him when he said he was the strongest, but Cloverfoot counters that because of their naivety ShadowClan is now gone. She asks how ShadowClan can forgive them now, and Berryheart reassures her that soon StarClan will guide them home. In the ''Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :Cloverfoot is part of a ShadowClan patrol alongside Tigerheart and Rippletail. Rippletail asks if ThunderClan lets out kits at night to help with medicine cat duties, and Cloverfoot pads around them, asking if that was a bit dangerous. :She later defects from ShadowClan to become one of Darktail's rogues, as well as Beepaw and Berryheart. She goes out hunting for prey, and Needletail hopes she and Roach have ended up getting a better catch than them. She's in the camp when they return, standing beside a plump rabbit and a thrush, and sniffs that it didn't take long to get when Sleekwhisker is surprised to see her. :After Darktail and his cats come into ShadowClan's camp to take over, Violetpaw sees her beside Needletail and Sleekwhisker. Shattered Sky :Cloverfoot is seen in the line of rogues that are preparing to attack RiverClan and take over the territory. Later, when Lionblaze, Alderheart, Ivypool, and Sparkpelt try to sneak the elders, Ratscar, and Oakfur, away from Darktail's territory, Cloverfoot and Nettle are mentioned to be hunting. Darkest Night :Cloverfoot is mentioned by Rowanstar, alongside his other missing Clanmates. While Rowanstar is unsure of where they have gone, many are shocked that they have not returned to their ShadowClan kin. :When Leafpool reveals that Tree, a special visitor, is able to raise the spirits of ShadowClan's fallen, ShadowClan learns more about Cloverfoot's residence. Puddleshine asks Lioneye, Mistcloud, and Dawnpelt if they know where Cloverfoot is. They reply that if Cloverfoot is not among the fallen cats present or in StarClan, then it is likely that she is still alive. River of Fire :Cloverfoot is one of the four ShadowClan warriors that are at the Moonpool when Alderheart and Voletshine arrive to check that Tigerheart is actually dead. As the sun fades and the first stars and moon begin to appear in the sky, she whispers that whatever happems, it will be good to back to the ShadowClan camp as it never stopped feeling like her home. :Violetshine miserably puts in that ShadowClan no longer exists and had joined SkyClan, causing the former ShadowClan warriors to stare at her in horror with bristling fur. They ask about what happened to Rowanstar and ShadowClan and so Violetshine explains; Cloverfoot asks if they all joined SkyClan, her eyes wide and pleading like she doesn't want to believe it. Cloverfoot then witnesses Tigerheart come back as Tigerstar, and chants his new name along with the former ShadowClan cats. Tawnypelt pushes her way past Cloverfoot and Slatefur to see Tigerstar, overjoyed at the sight of her son. Cloverfoot then rejoins ShadowClan with the rest of the former ShadowClan cats. :Alderheart later mentions her to Fuzzball, trying to tell Cloverfoot's brother Buster a message; that Darktail is dead, ShadowClan is okay, and his littermates Cloverfoot and Berryheart have returned to the Clan. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Snowbird: Father: :Scorchfur: Sisters: :Berryheart: :Beenose: :Yarrowleaf: :Bluebellkit:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Gullkit: :Frondkit: Brothers: :Buster: :Conekit: :Sunkit: Nephews: :Spirekit: :Hollowkit: Uncle: :Ratscar: Nieces/nephews: :Flaxkit: :Hopkit: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and citations de:Kleefußru:Клевернаяfi:Cloverfootfr:Cloverfootpl:Koniczynowa Stopa Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Rogues Category:Clanless cats Category:Minor characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Darktail's cats Category:Loners Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:River of Fire characters